


[PODFIC of] Why SHIELD Has No Fraternization Policy/Written by Amanuensis

by CheyanneChika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Exhibitionism, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Nick Fury Lies, Sober Denouement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic I made of one of my favorite fics.</p>
<p>Original Summary: Nick Fury's orientation for new recruits has a feature that's kept under wraps. (Fury's good at burying other secrets, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC of] Why SHIELD Has No Fraternization Policy/Written by Amanuensis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why SHIELD Has No Fraternization Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611567) by [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis). 



> OMG, I loved this fic so much. I hope you all enjoy and leave comments for me and Amanuensis!!!

The podfic is available at MediaFire: [**Download**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8e8blcv51x1vlql/Why+SHIELD+Has+No+Fraternation+Policy.mp3) or [**Listen**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8e8blcv51x1vlql/Why+SHIELD+Has+No+Fraternation+Policy.mp3)

**Thanks for listening!!!**


End file.
